Hydrocarbon drilling and production systems require various components to access and extract hydrocarbons from subterranean earthen formations. Such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the hydrocarbons, such as oil and natural gas, are extracted. The wellhead assembly may include a variety of components, such as valves, fluid conduits, controls, casings, hangers, and the like to control drilling and/or extraction operations. In some operations, hangers, such as tubing or casing hangers, may be used to suspend strings (e.g., piping for various fluid flows into and out of the well) in the well. Such hangers may be disposed or received in a housing, spool, or bowl. In addition to suspending strings inside the wellhead assembly, the hangers provide sealing to seal the interior of the wellhead assembly and strings from pressure inside the wellhead assembly. During assembly of the wellhead assembly, various components of the assembly may require rotation to be locked into place, such as casing hangers and packoff assemblies. In some applications, an annular breech lock is used to lock the component of the wellhead assembly into position by rotating the breech lock a plurality of full revolutions (e.g., twenty revolutions) via a running tool or drill string extending to the wellhead assembly.